Happiness
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Speedy suffers from heartbreak, but Aqualad is there to help. SpeedyxRobin, AqualadxSpeedy. Slash.


Title: Happiness

Genres: Angst, Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash, light cursing  
Pairings: SpeedyxRobin, AqualadxSpeedy  
Author: ferretgirl1124

Soundtrack: 'Everything you want' by Vertical horizon, and 'Every Heart' by BoA.

* * *

I was happy. I still had to fight, we didn't see each other often, and he made sure that no one found out, but I was happy. I don't blame her...much. I know she had his heart from the begining. Tall, pretty, smart, a _princess_ for gods sake. I had no chance of competing with that. 

So I enjoyed our brief moments together, a few secret kisses, some murmered words, the touch of his hand on mine. It didn't last long though; very few things do. One day she admitted her feelings to him, and that was the end of that torrid little affair.

We still see each other, of course. It would be hard to avoid him without looking suspicious. Fortunately, Bee doesn't drag us down there to much. We stick with our own city, our own lives.

Every now and then, though, I see them together and my heart aches. I can't even tell anyone, because he asked me to keep it a secret. Though I never counted on one of my teammates being so perceptive...

* * *

"Speedy. Speedy! Roy!"

I glanced up, shaken out of my thoughts to see Garth leaning over me, scowling.

"What is wrong with you? You've been so out of it lately.", He sat next to me, frowning, and I looked away.

"Shut up, fish boy, it's none of your business."

"When has that ever stopped me before?"

I paused and glanced at him. We usually got into a screaming fit everytime we talked, but he wasn't taking the bait this time. Did I really look that bad? He just sat, giving me that same calm look, one eyebrow arching slightly.

"I told you, it's none of your business.", I turned away dismissively.

"Did you get in a fight with some one?"

"No! Goddammit, just leave me alone!", I drew back my arm to push him off the couch, but he caught my wrist. This was awkward for many reasons, the main one being that I had had a crush on him way longer then I had one on Robin. Garth was just too much of a challenge, too much work, so I went with the easy way out by dating the first guy that responded to my flirting.

Now here I was, sitting next to my first crush, my wrist captured by his deceptively weak looking hand.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong.", He restrained me calmly, looking no more worried then he had a minute before.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I promised.", I watched him consider this.

"You broke up, didn't you.", I gaped, then tried to yank my arm away.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you guys making out once.", He shrugged, still eerie calm. I thought people would have freaked if they had found out, but Garth didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't any of my business.", Now I caught a strange undercurrent to his tone, one of hurt.

"But it is now?", I said, my tone no where near as harsh as I meant it to be.

"Yes. Now you need friends, and comforting.", And just like that I was wrapped in his arms. I sat, stunned, then relaxed against him and sighed. If he had figured it out, then it was okay to talk to him about it, or so I told myself.

"It was a while ago. Two months."

"So he broke up with you before going out with her."

"Of course. He's a gentlemen after all.", Great, now I sounded like a bitter ex-girlfriend. Just what I needed. His hand caught me under the chin and forced me to look up at him.

"Don't worry about it Roy. You deserve more.", I swallowed, then sighed.

"You don't understand...", but I was cut off as his lips pressed against mine. It was warm, comforting, and very different from any other kisses I'd had. After we broke for air, I pulled out of his arms, shaking my head.

"Garth, I'm sorry, but it's too soon. I just...can't.", He stared at me thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up on you. I'm patient, and I can wait till you're ready.", With a small smile he stood and walked away, and I watched him go.

Someday I would be happy again.


End file.
